New School Of Thought
by ktoll9
Summary: Finally, she is completely fed up with the stupid fans of other people trying to ruin her life. She'd dealt with it with Sho, she wasn't about to deal with it for a man that had no feelings for her, again. Lory has the perfect solution. AU: Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**New School Of Thought **_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Twenty women. No less than twenty women had approached her separately, of course, and warned her off of him. Threatened her for her perceived relationship with him, simply for being his Kohai. She did the math in her head. That would make it... at least one new one every four months. She scowled at the thought and realized that the last one had told her it had been four months ago that she had been with him. During her time with him as Setsuka. Then there had been the scandal. Her stomach turned at the thought. The shameless woman had even had the nerve to brag about their sexual escapades to her. What was her name? Kana something. She didn't know who to believe anymore, especially after those photos a few months ago and his behavior towards her.

Kyoko felt physically ill from the thoughts. She literally felt like she was going to vomit. This was the person that she held close to her heart? The feelings that she had nurtured and sheltered from the world? She felt betrayed. She knew she had no right to feel that way, but she just couldn't help but feel like the jilted lover once again; although, it hurt so much more than with Sho and she couldn't piece together why. Did she not actually love Sho? She felt a tear force its way past her barrier. If she didn't lock this down quickly, more would follow.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It had been a gentle touch, but the voice that followed it made her feel used, dirty, betrayed and so very, very angry. "Mogami-san, are you alright?" She flinched and then out of anger she slapped the hand away.

He pulled his hand away and stepped back to give her the space that he felt she needed. "Are you okay?" He asked again, a little confused by her behavior.

She stood up and grabbed a moist towel from the changing room of the LoveMe lounge. She regained her composure after wiping away the salty residue and cooling her eyes. She forced the naive little girl into the box that once held her grudges and pulled something else to the front. "I'm fine Tsuruga-san. What did you need from the LoveMe Section?"

Her posture had relaxed and her voice had taken on an emotionless tone. Her normally, expression filled eyes were distant and unreadable. "Um... I really didn't need anything. I was just wondering if you would like to join me for lunch." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He felt like it was time to fix things once and for all. He really hated the feelings he'd been having away from her, especially since it didn't seem like she was with Fuwa after all.

There was that look again. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. "No thank you. I already ate."

He looked down. "How about dinner?"

She looked up at him and something flashed in her eyes momentarily. "No thank you. I won't be off work until late and I need my sleep."

"Can I at least talk to you Mogami-san?" He was starting to get irritated. It seemed as though she was avoiding him.

"No... You may not." She turned to put her bag in her locker.

"May I ask why?" He let a little anger slip in his tone.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "You really want to know?" She asked calmly.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, Kyoko." He ground out using her name casually and it lit a fire under her.

"Fine! The latest reason would be Kana, _**again**_! Or, how about Aimi, Michelle, Suzette, Alicia or, Kelly? Oh and let's not forget Amber, Sakura, Naomi and Yuko and that's the short list. Trust me I have met more of them and they were more than happy to let me know how little I mean to someone like you. They made sure to point out that I was nowhere near worthy of you, not your type and so far out of your league that I couldn't even be classified as the same species. So I would prefer that you not use my given name and I would appreciate if you keep your thoughts on me protecting my chastity to yourself, thank you very much. I would also prefer that you, Sho, and all the other men like you... Keep your fucking hands and mouths to yourselves and keep your harem on a leash! I'm sick of being the punching bag for loose women that wish to warn me off of men that have no romantic interest in me in the first place!" She slammed her locker door and stormed out leaving a very stunned young man in her wake to ponder all of the female conquest names that she had listed off. Yes, she had finally had enough, and she wasn't going to be the sweet little doormat anymore. Well, she hadn't been in awhile, but that was neither here, nor there. She was just done being nice when she didn't feel like being nice.

* * *

The eccentric entertainment mogul pulled his LoveMe #1 aside and into a conference room. He locked the door behind them, motioned for her to sit and took a seat himself. He needed to know what had made her so upset and angry. He had honestly not even seen her this bad when she had first come to LME, and he needed to know the cause. "Kyoko-chan... Is there something you'd like to talk about?" He prodded gently.

She looked away from him and sighed with her arms crossed protectively across her torso. "Not really. However, I think you need to reassign Yashiro-san back to being Tsuruga-san's exclusive manager."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You need a manager and he's one of the best. I will need a very good reason to do as you ask."

She sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this man until she spilled the beans. "Fine... I've been told by a few people that it would be in the best interest of my health, that I have nothing to do with anyone associated with Tsuruga-san. It has also been brought to my attention that a group of at least twenty of these former interests of his have come to the conclusion that if I don't, they will make certain to take care of it themselves."

He looked at her in shock. "Who are these people?"

She balked at his question. Was this really something she was in the mood to discuss at the moment? She sighed again. "Let's just say it's a few of Tsuruga-san's closest and most ardent admirers. Look Shachou... It's not my place to be involved with the personal life of a man like him, but I do not wish for it to affect me. I had to deal with that situation with Fuwa-san and I prefer not to live in that type of hell again. Especially when I mean nothing to him except his next form of entertainment when he's bored with his current conquest. I would also appreciate it if you let Yashiro-san know that I do not wish to associate with his charge outside of a professional capacity. I don't wish to become another one of the women that wait patiently on the side for little scraps of affection or friendship he may or, may not decide to toss my way. If I am to nurture these _feelings_ like you suggested... I prefer it be with someone that honestly cares about me and returns those feelings. Someone that appreciates me, wants to spend his life with me and respects me enough not to sleep with every female that crosses his path after sending me mixed signals. Especially when this industry can be so one-sided when it comes to these matters." She finished, referring to the most recent scandal in the news of a female star that had been blacklisted because a male star she knew had mentioned something about his relationship with her, bragging to a friend. The poor girl had to end up shaving her head as an apology to his fans, of course nothing was said to the young man and he walked away blameless.

Lory understood. He had been a little worried for some time that Kuon's past would come back to bite him in the ass, but he didn't think it would be this part of his past. Lory sighed he needed to do a little damage control with this one or, Kuon may never be able to even speak to her again and she was his talisman, that just wouldn't do. "Kyoko-chan... Are you really the type of person to hold a person's past against them?"

She looked at him as if he were a complete idiot. "Of course not! However, I'm not referring to the distant past. He claimed that he had a girl that he was in love with over a year ago, yet he continued to sleep with these women until just recently. I cannot understand anyone that has the ability to actually claim that they love someone, and then just go off and do something so intimate with another at the same time. Did he not even think how she would feel if or, when she found out? He doesn't even love me and **I** feel betrayed." The tears she had been fighting since Kana described her last encounter with him to her, began again.

Lory sat there stunned. This was not something that he expected. Had Kuon actually told her that he had no interest in her? How did she come to the conclusion that he had another lover or, any lover at all and why were these women coming to Kyoko and telling her these things? "Kyoko... I don't know who these women are that you are talking about, but he hasn't been seeing anyone for more than a year."

She chuckled wryly and shook her head. "You know... I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's how it's always been. It was this way with Shotaro's parents, and every adult that I trusted to protect me when I was a kid, and now you." She pulled three small envelopes from her bag and tossed them on the table before him. "If you don't believe me... read my _**fan**_ mail. Oh and just so you know," She pointed to one with red stains on it, "that one had razor blades in it." She closed up her purse and slung it onto her shoulder. "I refuse to make that kind of sacrifice for someone who clearly has no feelings for me or, isn't prepared to give up other women to be with me. I am finished with that, thank you very much. I've been sent to the hospital more than once by women like this, and I don't intend on making _**that**_ mistake again."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

To say that Lory was freaked out by what he had read in those letters, written as fan-mail to Kyouko, would be an understatement. To think that this was the tip of the iceberg, was very disconcerting. He needed to know exactly how many of these came to her, and why in hell did no one tell him before they gave them to his LoveME #1 or, why the mail room even gave them to her in the first place?

With a bit of research and a trip down to the mail-room personally, he discovered that the person in charge of all of the fan-mail had been a female just a little older than Ren. It seemed as though she was sorting the mail for the other stars, but when it came to his LoveME #1, all of her mail had been sorted into two piles: one positive, the other negative and the pile that was being delivered to Kyouko was an extremely negative pile. Her other fan-mail, which was quite a bit, was being tossed into a bin for incineration. Lory was pissed and said mail manager was fired on the spot.

The next step would be to root out the little obsessive fan club of Ren's that existed within the halls of LME. Certainly he didn't object to love and admiration, but he did however, object to an unhealthy love that harmed others in the process. He despised it when others made someone feel inferior to better their own position and he most certainly believed that the individual, that was the object of desire, should have a say in who their own choice was. So, the twelve lovely ladies and two gentlemen of LME, that were stupid enough to sign their names to said threatening letters to Kyoko-chan, were called into his office. One by one they were re-evaluated on their attitudes and performance, and were finally confronted with the letters that were sent. He informed them that he had gone through the mail himself, as he was known to do, and he had found several that contained various disturbing items and writings. Most of them threats, insults, some with razor blades, a couple of dead animals that were decomposing, and even a few that had been written in blood with a death threat if Kyoko didn't stay as far as possible away from the man that they absolutely and unequivocally were in love with. Lory was cleaning house.

* * *

He had given them the opportunity to go quietly and obviously they refused. The matter was pushed to the forefront by the tabloids that they had gone to collectively, to try and smear the good reputation of LME. Lory decided with the first call, that if they wanted to play that game, he was definitely up for a match.

Immediately Ruto was assigned to care for Kyoko. He had the training to protect her from physical attacks and Lory himself had trained him to be an agent. Yashiro was reassigned to Kuon and ordered to keep him away from her, for now, at least until the scandals cooled down.

Scandals... Could he really call them that? Maybe something more akin to a shit-storm that had been brewing for longer than he was aware of. Kuon had really added the proper ingredients and stirred the pot to make this one effective. Each and every female that he had ever slept with, and quite a few recent ones, had gone to the same gossip rag _together_ and the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. One had mentioned that he was a natural blond and even had the brazenness to admit to how she knew. Another had mentioned that he wore color contacts and his eyes were actually naturally green; she had seen it one morning when she woke up next to him and his contacts had slipped during the night. Little bits of his true personality were compared and compiled, and then the final blow came when said gossip rag put all of the pieces together, photo-shopped his image with the proper look and came up with the man behind Ren Tsuruga.

Lory didn't see it as a big deal, because it was just a tabloid, but Ren came to him in a panic, begging him to find a way to prevent anything else from escaping. He just wouldn't tell him why. The reason? Well, we all know _**that**_ reason and _**that**_ particular reason was sitting in the LoveME Section staring at the photos of her womanizing fairy prince that had confessed to her, just a few short months ago. She... Was... Pissed... If she could be any more angry, wounded, hurt and betrayed, it wouldn't have been humanly possible. This was absolutely nothing compared to what that idiot, blond cockroach did to her. Not once had Sho _**ever**_ had the brass balls to mention love to her. If the reader would think for one moment that she had a battalion of tiny demons following her because of him, they would be surprised by the army that had been born because of Kuon Hizuri and these were nowhere near as weak as the previous ones. These little demons were far more powerful and she had a clean, concise control over them. She didn't need to utter a single word to them. They moved as one with her every thought, in perfect obedience to their mistress. It was truly terrifying. Needless to say, Reino would have been in heaven to be witness to such an event; although, he had been correct in his observation that no _normal_ man would _**ever**_ gain her affections, especially at this point in her life.

* * *

Lory was at a complete loss. How was he supposed to clean up this mess? Kuon was exposed and for some reason, the revelation had done a significant amount of damage to Kyoko's progress. She had done so well, even after the initial Kana Scandal, and now she was even worse than when he first brought her into LME.

He turned to look at his talented charge and sighed. "Mogami-kun, what would you say if I told you I have a friend in Miami Florida, that has a school for the performing arts. It's a high school and college preparatory academy. More than just a few of the students have gone on to act in Hollywood and have been awarded scholarships to some of the most noted performance arts colleges, that have a very esteemed alumni of a wide variety in the entertainment industry.

They have an exchange program and I've been looking over your recent school records... You qualify." He paused to judge her reaction. "Would you like to attend?"

She sat, thinking for awhile. _Hmm, almost 12,000 kilometers away. I would be going to a school for artists and prepping for a college for artists._ Her mind was whirling at all of the things she could learn. "Shachou, where would I live? How would I pay my expenses?" She asked a little worriedly.

Lory smiled brightly. This was something she would definitely benefit from. "Mogami-kun, I will make certain that your modeling contracts are still valid. The headmaster, Steve Grae, has offered you a room in the dormitory and will provide transportation to your jobs when needed." He assured her. She didn't need to know that Lory would make sure that this was done, even if he had to pay for it himself. It was the least he could do for the young woman, after she had helped Maria, and after the recent setbacks caused by Kuon. She absolutely deserved and needed the time away.

"When will I leave, if I decide to do this?" She certainly didn't wish to interfere with the Sacred Lotus filming and she didn't want to join late in the semester, causing an inconvenience.

Lory smirked at little. "Glad you asked. You will be leaving in June as soon as you're finished with filming, so you have time to settle in. I've already submitted your paperwork. You will attend your Senior year in high school there and begin Prep School. Prep School will last until the summer after your 21st birthday and then you may decide if you wish to attend the college in New York or, move on to Hollywood full-time." He placed a stack of papers in front of her to sign. "Your paperwork for school and your work visa." He set another aside for her and pointed to it. "This is a citizenship application, if you wish to go that route. Steven and his wife have volunteered to sponsor you, if you choose to do so, and we can have you transferred over to LME International. I've already made arrangements with Kouki to assign you a new manager while you're in the US."

She began signing as if the documents would disappear if she didn't.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked a little concerned, but happy for her decisions.

She nodded. "I think this would be for the betterment of my career." She sighed a little. "I think it would be better for me too. For my personal growth..."

He nodded in agreement. "I understand. I'm very sorry about how everything turned out Kyoko-chan. We are going to miss you here in Japan."

"I promise that I'll stay in touch, Shachou." She smirked a little and held up her phone. "I do have everyone's numbers."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

She departed out of Narita Airport at a little after 5 pm in the afternoon on a business class flight, which made her feel like a pampered princess. She would have two layovers, one in Los Angeles, California for 2 ½ hours, and the other in Houston, Texas for 1 ½ hours. She would finally land in Miami, Florida at almost midnight local time and Mr. Grae would pick her up and take her to where she would call home for the next, almost four years. After that, it would be her decision on where life would take her next.

The moment she sat in the lounge at LAX she was relieved. Lory had helped her in so many ways that she could never even begin to thank him properly. He had helped her with all of the legal stuff. Her bank account had been switched to an international bank. Her fellow LoveME members and Maria, had pooled together and bought her the latest smart phone, as a going-away gift. Finally, they had all helped her pack away her things for shipping. She was a little disappointed that Yashiro-san and Hizuri-san never showed up, to say goodbye, but she really didn't expect them to. She hadn't seen the pair in awhile, at least not since his latest scandal. Not that she believed she could handle seeing him yet, anyway. The burn from the lies still stung considerably. Well, it wasn't like he had any obligation towards her anyway, she was only a kohai to him, not anything that anyone else implied.

* * *

One could never accuse Kyoko Mogami of being the type of person that wouldn't take advantage of an education. Steven Grae absolutely adored the fact that the young woman was so multi-talented too. She would definitely be a feather in the cap of his school, no doubt about it. He wanted to kiss Lory for sending her to him. She showed potential in so many areas. She was a natural method actress, she had a beautiful voice, she was a graceful dancer, her academic prowess was incomparable, and there were many other untapped skills she had yet to learn or, display. No, they didn't come easy for her at all. She dedicated many hours to perfect anything that was thrown her way, and she forced herself until she met her own impossible standards of perfection.

There were many moments he called Lory, worried about her social life, when with others he would call their guardians about too much socializing. He was assured that she would make friends, just give her time, and make friends she did. Good friends that respected, and admired her, that would surely be at her side for a lifetime. As expected, she had finished her final year of high school, earlier than expected, as one of the most admired students on campus and a favorite among her instructors.

* * *

He hadn't seen her in nearly a full year. He wondered if he would maybe catch a glimpse of her here in Miami. Although it is a large city, he still had his hopes. There was always the chance. Her school was located somewhere in the large beach city, and he'd seen her ad photos in several surf shop windows they had passed on the way to the site they were using for R'Mandy.

"Who's the cutie over there." He heard one of the other models ask Nick, as they were prepping for their next set of photos in South Beach.

"She looks like that bikini model for Secrets and Atlantica." Nick answered, and Kuon turned to see who they were talking about.

A few meters down the beach, dressed in a pink striped thong set, with ruffles, was a curvaceous, beautiful, familiar platinum-blonde, with a rainbow of pastel colors streaked through her hair in an ombre _(for her newest character)_, surrounded by three couples getting ready for their day at the beach. "Is that Kyoko-chan?" He heard Yashiro ask. She had matured quite a bit, her hair was now just above the middle of her back, and she had a perfect sun-kissed glow. There was no mistaking it, that was definitely her. He would know those golden eyes and that sweet voice anywhere.

Their question was confirmed by the voice of a tall, young, male with sun-bleached, dark hair, that approached the group and handed her a bottle of water. Kuon watched as the she turned and smiled at him. "Danny!" She leapt at him as the well muscled young man wrapped her in his arms, and gave her a quick kiss. "I thought you had filming for _**Black Heavens**_ at _Galaxy Studios_ today, Kyoko."

She gave him a pout that reminded Kuon of Setsuka. "Trying to get rid of me?" She purred.

He sat her back down on her feet, and caressed her cheek. "Never, Beautiful."

"Kuon? Are you okay?" Yashiro asked a little worried.

Kuon turned to him and flashed him a pained smile. "I suppose you were right Yukihito, girls do indeed mature fast. Come on, we have work."

Yashiro glanced back at the group of young adults and shook his head. _I really hope this doesn't take too long._ He thought as he turned back to the staging area.

"What's that over there?" He heard one of the young men ask.

"Some photo-shoot for R'Mandy or something, I think." A female answered.

"Oh... Come on hurry up or, well miss all the good waves!" The male insisted. He heard Kyoko's laugh.

"Well, I'm working on no tan lines today." Yashiro nearly choked as he watched sweet little, modest Kyoko-chan deftly remove her top and slather on the tanning lotion, while the boyfriend rubbed the lotion on her back.

"I'm hitting the waves, Babe!" The assumed boyfriend called, as he ran out with his friends calling back, as Kyoko waved to him.

_Perhaps it would be a good idea to steer Kuon away from this particular area while she's here._ Yashiro decided as he made his way back to where Kuon was.

* * *

The curiosity was practically killing him. He really didn't mean to inflict such self-torture on himself, but when Yukihito kept trying to keep him from seeking her out to talk to her, it made him want to approach her all that much more. Granted, yes he was a little shocked when he headed in that direction; however, he didn't expect a half-naked Kyoko sunning herself on the beach with three other girls her age, equally clad.

It really wasn't something out of the ordinary for the area, and there were several other women that went topless on that particular beach. She was over 18, so she was of legal age. Perhaps what bothered him the most was that she wasn't the shy little princess he knew in Japan. She was far less body conscious, obviously. He was thrilled that she didn't see herself the same way she did when she left, but he was jealous that others were able to see and be around the new confident Kyoko, and also that someone else was responsible for this new development.

He navigated to the website of _**Galaxy Studios**_, trying to find out what exactly _**Black Heavens**_ was. He was somewhat proud of her when he found it. She had landed the female lead in a science fiction movie about an alien invasion. It appeared that they were still filming and the projected release for it would be 18 months in the future. There was the large promo photo of her in a skin-tight, silver body-suit, holding a laser-gun, with a serious look on her face, and strange spacecrafts hidden in the dark clouds behind her, with her perfectly styled, wavy hair blowing in the wind.

He clicked on the link with her name and found out a lot more than Lory had ever told him about her. She had graduated with honors from a private school for the performing arts, at the top of her class. There was a good chance that she'd be attending one of the top colleges for the arts in the world, when she finished prep school, on a scholarship. She was the cover model for Secrets Lingerie and Atlantica Sportswear. She had also been spotted frequently in Miami with her _not-boyfriend_ Cedric D. Bennett, the son of a prominent director and producer out of Hollywood that had attended school with her last year.

"Apparently he's leaving her behind, to go to New York for college." Kuon mumbled with a little bit of a smirk. He groaned a little and flopped back down on his hotel bed. "Not that it makes any difference. She acted like she didn't even know me." Not to mention, he behaved a little childishly for someone who'd lied to her and slept with other women while chasing after her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He watched as she turned to lay on her back and nearly had a stroke at the sight of her bare upper half. _What the hell?! Why is she naked?!_ Kuon raged, a little aroused at the sight. He quickly made his way to the sunbathing siren and dropped the shirt from his back to cover her. _

_Kyoko propped up on her elbows and lowered her sunglasses, glancing up at him, containing her shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're blocking my sun." She groused irritably in perfect unaccented English. _

"_Do you want to get arrested for indecent exposure?!" He ranted. _

_She shot him a scathing glare. "One: It's permitted on all of the beaches around here, in case you didn't notice." She pointed out several other women doing the same. "Two: I don't even know you, so mind your own business." She tossed the shirt back at him, pulled her sunglasses back down, then went back to her sunbathing. "Are you finished staring?" She commented without looking at him. _

"_Is there something wrong?" Danny asked as he approached, ready to break some bones if the blond didn't step off quickly. _

"_No..." Kuon spoke sharply and left. _

_Danny turned to Kyoko to check if she was okay. "Do you know him?" _

"_Just some prude tourist." She said emotionlessly with a shrug. "Relax and dry off. You promised to take me to dinner after this and it's almost time to leave." She whined a little and he chuckled. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He scrolled through all of her promo photos, and everything that had been taken of her since she started in America. Amongst the endless photos, he saw many with her_ not-boyfriend_, the same one at the beach with her, Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Lory Takarada sat at his desk and groaned as he listened to Kuon rant about Kyoko. Certainly she was one of his talents, but that was through another branch of LME. She was obviously a confident, independent young woman now, and he was not about to force her to behave like some timid little, subservient, mouse to be owned by a possessive male that wasn't willing to put in the effort. He sighed. "Look Kuon, she did nothing illegal. She hasn't stained her reputation. She's established her career there, and she is beyond the age of consent. What she does is entirely **her** business, under **her** direction. Yashiro told me what you did, and it was uncalled for. As for her telling you that she didn't know you, well technically, she doesn't. You never bothered to tell her yourself. You haven't even made an effort to contact her, other than that little incident at South Beach. Honestly Kuon, I never thought you were that much of a prude. I don't even want to think of your reaction when her next film is released."

Kuon furrowed his brow and stared at the magazine he'd been looking at. "I know..." He said defeatedly. "I want to talk to her, but I just don't know how or, where to begin. Not only that, she's dating Danny Bennett."

Lory laughed. "You'd better not let him hear you calling him that. He hates that name."

"Oh...that's what I heard Kyoko call him." Kuon confessed.

Lory raised a brow in surprise. "Really?... That, I did not expect. His father told me that he's never let anyone use that name for him. Well, except for maybe a little girl he met when they came to Japan about 8 or, 9 years ago. She was apparently the daughter of the Okami and Taisho of the ryokan where they were staying. Really friendly little girl, from what I've been told. They played together the entire time he was there. I wish I could remember the name of the Inn, but you know how Kyoto is with its tourism." Now Lory was rambling on and didn't notice how Kuon had gone dead silent.

"The Fuwa Ryokan..." He could barely breathe now. How could he have been so stupid to think he was the only one that had ever met her, and saw her for the gem she was?

Lory sipped the martini that Ruto had placed before him as he spoke to Kuon over the phone. "Hmm, I suppose that was it. How did you know?" There was definitely something Kuon wasn't telling him.

"Boss, I have to get her contact information. A phone number. A mailing address. Anything. Please, I really need to talk to her." He practically begged dodging Lory's question.

Lory sighed. "I'm sorry Kuon, you know it's not company policy to give out a talent's personal information like that. I won't do it for you, and I wouldn't do it for her. You're going to need to find another way, _**legally**_." Lory scolded.

They ended their call and all Kuon could think of was, where she could possibly be right now, and who she was spending her time with. He thought about what Lory had said to him. Lory was right. It wasn't like he'd ever even told her how he felt about her, except for when they met in Guam, a fact he'd nearly forgotten. He leaned back on the sofa and crossed his forearm to cover his eyes. He groaned at all of the mistakes he'd made with her.

* * *

Her day had been grueling. Not only did she have her love scenes that afternoon, which were quite tiring and infinitely more embarrassing, she couldn't shake the thoughts of how Kuon had invaded her space a few days ago on the beach when she was with Danny, and their friends. She couldn't believe the nerve he had by throwing his shirt on her like he did. Trying to make her feel ashamed of what she was now very proud of. It wasn't like she was filming porn or, anything like that, and it wasn't like she wasn't going to be seen in her movie with even less. _Was I really that much of a prude?_ She groaned a little, thinking back on how she had been made to think her body was ugly, and shameless if she thought she was even just a little cute. This time she'd spent in America had been very good for her self-esteem, and confidence.

"What's up, Babe?" Danny plopped down next to her on the little sofa in the club they were at, and handed her a glass of cranberry juice.

She sighed and gave him a small smile. "Nothing, just thinking about how much I've changed."

He stroked her hair and rested his arm around her shoulder. "All for the better, Sweetheart. You have a lot more confidence than you did when we first met. I'm very proud of you." He told her and deep down, he really wanted to make whomever twisted her views on herself pay in one of the most painful ways.

_**~xoxo~**_

He really needed a drink, but he honestly wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to do such a thing with all of the new information about Kyoko rolling around in his head. The thought to invite Nick or Yukihito had crossed his mind, but he wasn't sure if either of them could bear listening to him bemoan how epically he'd fucked up the other day. _Well, maybe Yukihito would and I'd probably get another lecture in the process too._ He thought wryly.

* * *

_Perfect, just fucking perfect._ Was the main thought as they sat in the little beach-side bar, she sipping her juice, and he sipping his drink. She, wondering if he was going to cause another scene and he, wondering what the hell she was doing in a bar. Well, more of a bar and grill. She wasn't really committing any crime by being there. Cedric was over the legal age, wasn't contributing to the delinquencies of a minor, not that anyone would say anything about her anyway, and they were waiting for their little calamari and coconut shrimp appetizers.

Kuon was a little irritated that she could glance up at him and not be flustered like she used to. It was as if she either didn't realize he was irritated with her or she just didn't care. Well, it was the latter of the two. She honestly didn't care anymore, and the not so small fact that she had her own little personae to match his, without realizing it.

He stood with drink in hand, and made his way to her little table in the corner. He was absolutely determined to be the bigger person about all of this, regardless of his prior behavior. He owed her an apology, as much as it galled him at the moment. He still didn't approve of her going topless on the beach, no matter what others had been doing. _No... I can't be thinking that way, when I need to apologize for my behavior._

Cedric heard the clearing of a male throat behind him, and turned to find the tall blond, with drink in hand, that had irritated his little dove earlier on the beach. "Kyoko..."

She held up her hand. "It's okay, Danny. I want to hear what he has to say."

A brief thought that she looked every bit like Natsu and Setsuka combined flitted across his mind. He glanced at the other male and nodded, then back at her. "I... I, uh... I need to apologize for _**all**_ my behavior, Kyoko. It was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and sighed a little out of a mix of frustration, irritation, defeat, and perhaps a bit of relief. She nodded. "I accept your apology..." She gave him a very pointed look. "Kuon." She emphasized his name and he felt a little of a sting at that. It was a sore spot for both of them. "Would you care to join us?"

He wasn't sure if she was sincere in the invitation, but the young man she was with certainly didn't seem to want him around. "You don't mind?" He asked a little quietly.

Danny got up and moved to her side, then draped his arm around her shoulder, and began fingering a stray lock of her silky hair. "Have a seat. We don't mind at all." He smirked, and motioned to the opposite seat.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off. She narrowed her eyes at Danny. "Stop it... Remember what happened last time you got into a pissing contest, in a bar?" She hissed quietly in his ear, making him pale a little with embarrassment.

He nodded. "Sorry..." He said sheepishly. He certainly didn't want her to be the center of that type of attention, especially with her working with his father. The man thought of her as a daughter, and would probably string him up by his family jewels if he put that little stain on her reputation.

The atmosphere at the little table was quite uncomfortable and thick. Both men sat there wondering who would be addressing the 500-pound gorilla in the room. And then the newly emboldened little female decided to go on safari. "So... How's Kana doing... Or is it Kimiko? I never really can remember, there's just been _so many_." She asked casually and Kuon winced a little, causing Danny to wonder exactly how well she really knew this guy sitting with them.

_Did they date and he cheated on her? _He just couldn't imagine any guy doing that to her, but well he supposed there were really stupid guys out there, and there had to be a very good reason she refused to commit to anything other than just friends, or _friends with benefits_. Watching the pair go back and forth with names such as Fuwa and Koga, was like watching an intense tennis match. They seemed to be in their own little bubble, and he was on the outside looking in.

"I don't know how they're doing, Kyoko. How's Fuwa or was it Koga, last I heard?" Oh, he so did **not** mean to dredge up those names, especially when he saw the dark look in her eyes. It was a small flash of a pained look. He felt horrible, and then there was a fiery flash in them.

"I don't know, **Kuon**... I really don't keep up on what **liars**, and **jerks** do in their personal lives anymore. It hasn't concerned me in over a year." She commented blithely. "Oh, you seem to be _low_. Would you like another?" She asked, motioning to his drink. Before he had the chance to answer, she was ordering another round of drinks for the table from the server that had brought their appetizers.

_Well, at least she isn't so formal anymore; although, I'm not sure if I like the way she's saying my name right now._ _It's almost as if she's forcing herself to be nice._ He sighed inwardly. _Well, at least there's not much between her and this guy._ Not that he could tell anyway at this point. This was a new Kyoko, and he honestly didn't really know her that well. He was pretty sure that no one actually did.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

He could say that she'd been brutally honest with him. At least she'd been discreet about it, and not answered his questions until after Danny left.

"Why did you leave?" He asked quietly as the music played in the background, and Danny had already left, after being assured she would be fine.

She looked up in detached thought. "Hmm, I suppose because there was nothing there for me." She giggled a little. "I have to say maybe a little bit because I started to hate it there, and no one there wanted me around either." She shook her head. "No room for growth, and Lory made an offer I simply couldn't refuse." She told him, popping a little battered shrimp into her mouth and humming in approval.

"We wanted you around." He grumbled. "I did."

She rolled her eyes a bit, and sighed. "Come on Kuon... Really? Kanae, and Chiori stopped talking to me eight months ago. Too busy. And I haven't heard from you since I left. I couldn't have been too terribly important. The only reason Maria still talks to me is because we attend the same academy, and she sees me on the weekends, mostly."

"You know it's not that way, Kyoko. Maria really cares about you, and so do I." He confessed.

She let out a sharp laugh, and he gave her a wounded look. "You don't need to baby me Kuon. I'm not the damaged little bunny that used to follow you around like you were a god anymore. The one that was starved for affection and hoping to find her fairy prince to rescue her. I don't need that anymore." She told him with a fake smile, that was equal to his own.

"What is it that you do want?" He asked sincerely, trying to fight back the heartache that was smothering him. It was a very familiar feeling.

She looked at him a little surprised, then thought deeply about it for a few moments. "You know... I never really thought about it once I got here. I suppose I just want the freedom to be myself. Nothing I can't do on my own. Sure I get judged for it a little here, but nothing like it was in Japan. I don't have groups of insane women trying to kill me for just being friends with someone. Sure... I've had a stalker or two, but nothing that couldn't be handled by the police. At least the police here are willing to do something about it, but there... No one really cared about it. I hated the attitude. I really hated how people judged me for the way Sho and Reino stalked me, and then attacked me for just being friends with you, and Hiro." She explained.

He looked down and stared into his drink. "So you won't be going back?" He asked quietly.

She gave him a sad smile, grabbed Danny's Sea Breeze that he'd left for her and took a sip. "Not unless it's to do a promotion, and I really have no choice." She lightened her mood and cocked her head. "I suppose that's why most don't return there. Maybe... I don't know." She sighed.

"Is that really why you left?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

_I really should stop drinking right now or I'm going to spill everything like an idiot. Oh, who cares. It's not like it would make any difference now anyway. _She thought as she took another sip of the cocktail, and pulled her electronic cigarette from the pocket in her purse. She took in a deep drag and exhaled a steady cloud of vapor, surprising Kuon. "Hmm... Why did I leave... That is the question, isn't it?" She sat quietly for a bit and took in another drag then sipped her drink again. "I suppose I got sick of hitting a wall. I got tired of reaching for something that would never be mine, and I was disillusioned. It kind of gets a little old when you have people tell you all of your life that you're worthless, not good enough, and less than human constantly. When people remind you everyday that you mean nothing to them, that they are more than willing to drop their friendship with you if you don't do as they say or behave how they think you should, it gets a little old. My friends here? They accept me for who I am, and they don't push me away or reject me. They came to me, not the other way around. They **want** to be with me. They **want** to be my friends." She laughed. "You know? I haven't received a letter with used needles or razor blades in it since I decided to stay here... away from people that didn't want me." She paused and took another drink. "I suppose that's why I left. I didn't used to run from the bullies, but I guess when it gets past a certain point, you just need to know when to cut your losses and run. You gotta know when to give up, and honestly... I'm not a martyr. I'm not really willing to give up my health or life for a lost cause."

He furrowed his brow, a little angered at her attitude. "Is that what you consider all those you left behind? Lost causes?" He grumbled, setting his drink on the table a little harder than intended.

She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "What was I supposed to think? Both you and Kanae pushed me away. I know when I'm not wanted. It was a lesson I learned a long time ago, and one I don't need to be taught again. My mother, Sho, the Fuwas, you, and Kanae made it perfectly clear I wasn't wanted around. That I was just a naive nuisance. I'm not that stupid little girl that believes in fairy tales and happily ever afters anymore. They don't exist, Kuon. None of that does. There are no fairies. Princes lie, and use just like everyone else, and love does not exist. It's all a ploy that people use to get the things they want, and then they toss it aside when they're bored."

His brow furrowed. "But I still love you. I've always loved you."

Honestly she didn't mean to be so jaded and callous, but after everything, she couldn't help it. She smiled and sighed. "Kuon... If you want to fuck me, just be honest about it. You don't need to lie to me to have a little fun. I remember the way you used to look at me. It's actually flattering, but like I said... You don't need to use flowery words, all I ask for is honesty." She looked up and tapped her chin. "Well, maybe not so much, but you certainly don't need to tell **me** you love me. I'm not like all those needy fangirls you have in Japan. I honestly don't care anymore. I stopped holding out for something I'll never get."

He practically choked on his drink when that tumbled out of her mouth. He felt like he'd been slapped. "Wh-What? What the hell, Kyoko? Is that what you think of me? That I would just say something like that to anyone to get them to sleep with me?" She wondered if it was the vodka talking now.

She gave him a bit of a surprised look. "Oh... Sorry... I really didn't think of it. I mean with all the women that came to me and told me to back off, and described your encounters, in detail... Well, I just thought that's how things worked. I just wanted to be up front with you, and let you know you didn't really need to expend that kind of energy or lie to me about it."

He was actually a little stunned. Did they really come to her like Lory had told him and focus on her? He really needed to clear things up. He didn't want to leave it like this. "Kyoko... Never once did I say that to any woman... Other than you, just now. Kana kissed me, not the other way around, and Kimiko... I don't even know where you got the idea of me and her together. I actually find her repulsive." He explained. "As for those other women... I stopped dating altogether when I found you." He told her quietly. "I didn't know they would do something like that. If I did, I would have shouted everything from the tallest building in Tokyo." He told her.

Oh, this was not going how she had thought at all. Not once did she even imagine that he would confess to her or tell her any of this. This was actually more painful than she'd anticipated. She frowned a little and her brow furrowed as she stared at her cocktail. "They would have killed me." She looked up at him and it almost looked like she was going to cry. "Kuon, I am not kidding. They would have literally hunted me down, and killed me. They still would." She told him.

He looked at her a little surprised and shook his head. He leaned in and stroked her cheek. "I seriously doubt that now Kyoko. You haven't been keeping up with everything have you?"

She sighed. "Why bother? No one wanted me there." Now she reminded him of how Setsuka used to pout.

He gave her a small smile. He sighed and shook his head. "You silly woman..." He pulled out his phone and navigated to his favorite sites. "They have your pictures all over Tokyo. Your commercials are all over the place, thanks to Lory... and you're in the top five most popular international stars. Did Lory not tell you any of this?"

"Wh-What? I'm not even there. I've only done three movies and... Aren't Secrets and Atlantica American labels?" She sputtered. "How did all of this happen when I'm not even there?"

He looked at her a little sheepishly. "Not really sure. I really haven't been paying attention much. I only found this out last night. I've been out of country for awhile... I didn't want to be anywhere you weren't." He told her the last part quietly, a little embarrassed for admitting it, even if he hadn't really been in the immediate vicinity of her for the past almost year and a half. _"After you left, so did I."_ He confessed quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"I know you probably don't want to date or anything like that..." He paused, watching the various bar-hoppers, dressed for a night out on the town walk past, under the neon and tiki lights strewn along the sidewalks. "But... would you mind if we could at least start talking again... Maybe... like friends?"

She wasn't really drunk, just a little lighter, a little friendlier, and far more relaxed than she'd been earlier in the evening when they first started talking. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me..." She smirked at him and took a drag off her e-cig as they talked, her leaning on the brick wall behind her and he directly in front of her with hands in his pockets, to avoid touching her like he wanted.

He looked away from her for a moment, thinking of something he'd almost forgotten, and turned back, rubbing the back of his neck a little sheepishly. "You know... Well, **I am** sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have done that... It was really childish of me." He apologized and confessed with embarrassment from his prior behavior. "I really mean it, Kyoko."

She waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you were a little shocked, so I can't put the blame on you completely." She giggled as they started walking, after she'd glanced at her watch. It was getting late, and she really didn't want to sleep in on the weekend. It was her turn for a cook-out, and she still had a few things to buy for her new condo. She'd done three movies and had several modeling contracts. With a portion of her last check, she'd bought a condo close to the beach, a cute little pale-blue sports car, and split the rest between savings and investments. She was making enough in the interests to pay bills and live off of comfortably.

The more they spoke, the more relaxed the pair felt. Far more like when they were themselves in Guam, than after. It was nice. Neither ever thought it could actually be that way again. They actually lost track and ended up in front of a large, luxury high-rise when she stopped. She giggled. "Sorry about that." She finally said as she turned to him, as if she'd reached her destination.

He gave her a confused look, then looked around a little lost.

She nodded behind her. "My condo." She explained. "I'd invite you in, but it's a little late, and the news sharks never sleep." She smiled at him.

Of course he understood. He had enough experience with that, and with them making things up about him. "Ah..." He nodded in understanding. "Well, I really don't have anything until Tuesday... You want to hang-out this weekend?" He asked. "Maybe catch-up on things?"

"Hmm, well I'm having a few friends over tomorrow for a barbecue. If you want, you can stop by... Maybe bring Yashiro-san with you? I haven't really seen him in awhile either." She suggested.

"Sounds good. What time should we be here?" His asked with a now light heart. She didn't hate him, he could work with that.

"Hmm, probably around 11 am. If you don't mind me doing the prep while you guys wait." She told him, thinking of all she still had to do and it was now getting pretty late in the evening.

He nodded with a soft smile. "We'll be there."

She giggled. "Now how do you plan on doing that, if you don't know where you're going?" She asked pulling out a pen and grabbing his hand.

He gave her a confused look, and watched as she began scribbling on his palm. She let go and he examined what she'd written. It was her complete address and her phone number. He looked up. "That's a pretty small address for such a large building. What floor are you on? What's your apartment number?"

She laughed a little. "28... I'm on the 28th floor. Don't worry, it's easy to find."

He nodded, hoping she wasn't so tipsy that she'd forgotten anything. He sighed out. "I suppose I should get back before Yashiro-san starts blowing up my phone." He chuckled a little. "You okay to go in?"

She nodded with her hand on the handle of the tall glass door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He told her as he watched her enter. He let out a breath of relief as he watched her enter the elevator. Staring at the information on his hand, he decided it would be a good idea to put it all in his cell phone before it was damaged or washed away in the shower. He called for a taxi and then called his best friend and manager to let him know that they were invited to a party in the morning, only to go to voicemail. When he finally reached his hotel room, he realized that the heavy feeling and headaches, he'd been suffering from for a while now, were nowhere to be found. After his shower, he slept like a baby being snuggled by its mother.

* * *

After turning off the downstairs lights, a nice long, hot shower, and her nightly routine, she slipped into her soft silk nightgown, set her alarm and settled into her large king-sized bed. She left all the drapes open so the sun would wake her if her alarm didn't. It had been a very busy, eventful week. She promised herself not to allow herself to dive into any deep relationships with _**anyone**_ until she knew for certain what she was going to do after prep school. She was already well on her way to Hollywood at this point though, and she had the résumé to prove it, along with the condo, the car, the investments, and the manager.

Morning came more quickly than it should have, but she really couldn't say that she was that lacking in sleep. She actually felt energized. Today, she would have a few friends over, Maria, Yashiro-san, and Kuon. Those that she'd invited initially weren't the type that one would be embarrassed to have around on the weekend. They weren't drinkers or party animals, so everyone would be safe. It was only a small cook-out that would probably last a couple of hours into the afternoon before most of them had to leave and spend time with their families or go to some filming or other job.

Mrs. Grae would be dropping by with Maria at 9. Kuon and Yashiro would be there at 11. The rest would be by at noon. She had plenty of time to quickly run to the store and pick a few things up she'd forgotten, and start prepping the food. She sighed, rolled out of bed, straightened everything and took a quick shower to wake up completely. She switched the AC to 22º C as she passed the thermostat on her way downstairs, and opened all of her drapes to the beautiful panoramic view she had from her patio of the city and the ocean. She grabbed her keys and purse, checked her hair, makeup, shorts, and the wispy top that covered her bikini top, then slipped on her leather flip-flops and left for the store after locking up tight.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay that she helps with all of this?" The older woman asked as she sat at the counter, watching Kyoko and Maria dance around Kyoko's open-concept kitchen, prepping the items for the cook-out.

Kyoko giggled a little. "It's fine Nina. I was doing much more than that when I was two years younger than her." She explained.

"Besides, I helped Sis when we were in Japan with a really big party, and we even planned the menu." Maria chirped, while slicing the zucchini in long strips to place on the grill.

"Just a bit thicker... There you go." Kyoko instructed. "We don't want them to be all mushy before they have grill marks."

"So who's coming today?" Nina Grae asked with curiosity.

Kyoko looked up from the marinating kabob meat in thought. "Hmm, I suppose Steve's coming?"

Nina nodded.

Kyoko continued. "Then there's Danny and Lisa." Kyoko smirked, and Nina giggled. "Mark and Devon... and a couple of old friends I haven't seen in awhile that are in town until Tuesday." She finished evasively.

Nina and Maria both, noted the light blush on her cheeks when she turned away, and started placing the covered containers in the refrigerator.

"Soooo~ My wonderful... beautiful... talented... loving... doting... Big Sister..." Maria dripped with honeyed sweetness. "Just who exactly will be joining us today?" Her smile was filled with mischief and Nina wanted to run and warn whichever poor soul about what Maria may have in store for them. She hoped and prayed to all the known deities that Maria hadn't thought to bring her delightful little collection of creepy-crawlies to aid her in setting whomever it was in their place. One would be surprised to know that there were several men out there that could scream like a little girl when the situation called for it. Maria was fiercely protective and Nina was surprised that Kyoko didn't notice, and had the active social life she did with that girl guarding her. She suspected that Kyoko had to sneak around like an overly protected princess. Kyoko was loved far more than she realized.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Yashiro chuckled. "I was wondering where you were last night. Is that why you didn't answer your phone when I called?" He had the most smug look on his face and Kuon was hoping that Yuki didn't misbehave or say anything embarrassing while they were there.

Kuon groaned a little. "Yes... It is. I really hope you can contain yourself while we're there. We aren't the only ones that were invited." He warned.

"Come on Kuon, I'm not that bad." He groused with a slight pout.

Kuon rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? My ears are still ringing from our phone call." He scolded as their cab rolled to a stop.

Yukihito looked through the passenger window at the looming building. "Wow, is this what student housing is like in America?"

Kuon chuckled. "No... This is the building her condo is in. Come on." He told him, exiting the car.

Yukihito's eyes went wide, as he stood before the imposing high-rise. "Whoa, it looks even bigger." He turned to Kuon, who was finishing the transaction with the cab driver. "Hey Kuon? What apartment did you say was hers?"

Kuon chuckled as he walked past and opened the door. They walked in and stopped at the security desk.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The uniformed, burly security guard asked.

"Yes Kuon Hizuri, we're here to see Kyoko in Twenty-eight." Kuon answered.

The guard pulled out a clip-board and skimmed down a page, then nodded. He looked up and pointed to the elevator. "Max will take you up." He nodded toward the uniformed elevator attendant.

"Thank you." Kuon smiled cordially.

"_Number twenty-eight? Isn't there more to that apartment number? How do we know we have the right one when we get there?"_ He whispered to Kuon as they boarded the elevator.

Kuon shrugged his shoulders. _"She said it would be easy to find. Don't worry about it Yukihito. I have her number if we can't find it."_ He whispered back.

Yukihito glanced at the scenery through the glass elevator, then back at Kuon and noticed the small gift bag he was carrying. "When did you have time to get that?"

Kuon chuckled. "I bought it this morning before I called you. I figured we couldn't come empty handed, so I picked up a nice set of wind chimes that I saw in a little shop when I was out yesterday."

"Us?" Yukihito asked a little shocked.

Kuon smiled. "Unless you have any objections. I just thought you wouldn't want to come empty handed either."

Yukihito nodded. "Thank you Kuon... I'll make it up to you."

Kuon chuckled again. "No need. It's the least I can do. You've done a lot for me over the years, I can't let you be embarrassed for something I set up at the last minute."

Yukihito smiled and nodded. "Thanks..."

_**DING...**_

"Your floor, Sirs." Max announced as the doors opened to a large, quiet hall, painted white, with black marble floors, decorated with tall bamboo plants, a pair of black lacquered, end tables that had a small banzai on each, and floor to ceiling, UV tinted, windows with the automatic vertical shades opened for maximum sunlight.

They exited the elevator and Yashiro gasped. _"There's only one door."_ He whispered as the elevator doors closed.

Kuon nodded as he approached the door and pressed the door buzzer. "I suppose she's been doing _**really**_ well." He commented.

"NO! I've got it Onee-sama! What time was Danny supposed to come?" He heard Maria ask as the door began to crack open, to reveal a mischievous little imp he hadn't seen in just as long as Kyoko. Well, maybe longer, at least since his **first** scandal with Kana Kusunoki.

"Not until noon Maria. The others won't be here until One." He heard her answer. This might turn into a slightly uncomfortable situation, but if it allowed her to at least see him as a friend again, he was willing to endure.

He watched as Maria looked up at him a little in shock, and a little something else that she'd never afforded him. She looked at him like she did all of those women that she'd chased from him in the past. It made him wonder when the spiders were going to be dropped on him. Apparently Kyoko kept his invitation as a surprise. "Welcome Mr. Hizuri. _(He winced inwardly at that one.)_ Kyoko is in the kitchen preparing for the party." She greeted stiffly. "Mr. Yashiro, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" She asked a little more cordially as she shut the door and lead them to the kitchen.

"Very well Maria. How do you like your new school?" He asked as she sat at the counter.

"It's fun. I'm happy as long as I get to spend time with Big Sister." She grinned widely.

Kyoko smiled softly. She really didn't know how Maria felt about everything until this moment. "How have you been Mr. Yashiro? I haven't heard much from you since Japan."

"Wonderful, I see you've been doing quite well yourself." He smiled as she sat a tall glass of iced tea in front of him.

Yukihito chuckled. "Well, Kuon has been keeping me busy. I don't mind if you call me Yuki. There's really no need to be formal."

Kyoko nodded and smiled. "Oh! Yuki, this is Nina. She and her husband run the academy Maria and I attend. She also teaches Modern Dance and music." She turned to Nina. "Nina, this is Yukihito Yashiro, Kuon Hizuri's manager and friend... and that very tall, blond man standing in the entryway is Kuon Hizuri, my mentor and friend from Japan." She waved Kuon in. "You can come in Kuon. I promise that we won't bite." She giggled.

Kuon chuckled. "Sorry about that."

She shrugged her shoulders, an action that used to irritate her to no end. "I'm guessing that neither of you have eaten anything yet today?" She glanced at the pair now sitting at her kitchen island with her other two guests.

Silence all around. She sighed resignedly, pulled out two plates, and filled them with vegetables, some salad dressing to dip them in, along with a few bits of cheese, some cold cuts and some saltines. "You shouldn't skip meals... No matter how much you plan on eating later to make up for it." She scolded.

Nina giggled. "Ever the mother hen, Kyoko. I should turn you loose on Steven when he gets here. He forgoes meals regularly to teach his evening classes." She tattled on her husband.

"Well, be that as it may... We'll just be sure to set aside a little extra for him later." Kyoko gave her a mischievous smirk that reminded Kuon of Natsu. He decided to keep silent on the subject, lest she decide to delve deeper into his eating habits, via Yukihito, for the past couple of years.

Yuki elbowed him in the side, as a reminder. Kuon looked up at him a little confused, and watched Yuki nod in the direction of the package he sat next to his feet, on the floor. "Oh... Um Kyoko? We brought you a little something as a gift for your new home." He told her as he picked it up, dangling it from his fingers. "I hope you don't mind."

She smiled brightly. "Of course not, Kuon... Yuki. Thank you very much." She told the pair as he slid it to her on the counter-top. Gingerly, she removed the tissue paper that cushioned the gift and carefully removed the wind chimes from the gift bag, taking delight in how they softly tinkled as she straightened them out. "Fairies and Butterflies! Thank you so much!" She gushed happily. "I know just where to put it." She announced, and they watched her bound up the stairs to her bedroom. Nina giggled, watching Kyoko through the opened drapes of her bedroom's glass walls as she flung open the sliding doors to her second floor balcony, and carefully hung the chimes.

Maria glanced at the two men, a little less irritated than before. Maybe she wouldn't pull out the small box of insects she'd hidden in her purse just _yet_. She'd been very upset with him for a very long time, and the scandals that he'd had left her feeling betrayed, for herself and Kyoko.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

It was times like this that he'd honestly wished that he hadn't been so completely unaware of others around him. He had to sheepishly admit that perhaps he was even less self-aware, when it came to others, than Kyoko had been in the past. Amongst Kyoko's friends, he definitely felt far older than he actually was or were they just acting younger? He supposed there was such a thing as too mature, and well, Kyoko did tend to attract people that were older than her. Forget that thought, judging from the multiple fan-sites he'd found in the past few days, she attracted them all, young and old.

Cedric no longer made him uncomfortable, but the younger male was watching him like a hawk, as was Maria, and _**she**_ did make him uncomfortable. Waiting on her to retaliate against him, made him feel like a death-row inmate waiting for a reprieve. He didn't realize the impact everything had on her until now. He also noted the difference between how Kyoko had treated him before, and how she was behaving now. He wasn't sure he actually liked it. Sure she was more relaxed and friendly with him, but he noticed that something was missing, that she was holding something back, and it made him feel a little lonely for some reason.

If one were to wonder what she was holding back or why, one would discover that it would be her feelings regarding Kuon. She honestly didn't wish to step into the mire of a serious relationship at the moment. She wanted to concentrate fully on her professional life and school. The success of _**Black Heavens**_, would aide in her decision on whether to go directly to Hollywood or to go on to the college of the arts in New York for four years and act on the side. Steven and Nina assured her that they would support her decision either way, but she should at least consider a degree outside of the entertainment industry in case she ever grew tired of the hustle and bustle. They then pointed out that several of the rich and famous had degrees in finance, medicine, law, and a plethora of other areas. She would consider it, but she would definitely wait on romance until after _**Black Heavens**_ was released.

The final and main reason she was holding back? He lied to her. He tried to control her via his stupid little _"acting rules of the heart"_, and regardless of his explanation concerning his scandals, the fact remained that those women knew more than they should have if he indeed had not been screwing around with them when he was just starting to chase after her as they had mentioned. Why would they lie about something like that, when the truth was much better and far more profitable for them? She knew what it was like to just give in to those baser needs now, but she certainly wasn't going to lie about it, flaunt it, or hide it, and she definitely would not take any criticism over it. That was the _"Old Kyoko"_ The one that wanted to please everyone else. The one that was afraid to be herself. The one that thought she wasn't good enough. The _Kyoko_ that she'd killed the moment she stepped on that plane to leave Japan, Kuon, Sho, and everyone else behind.

It took a few months for her to clear the refuse from her mind and learn to be more relaxed, more selfish, truly selfish, less childish, less naive. It was that brief moment of a few months when she'd started school, when she'd kept to herself and observed others. Don't misunderstand, she was still very much the perfectionist, she was still infinitely harder on herself than others. She'd just learned to lower her expectations when it came to those around her. Why bother expecting high quality when it seemed as though she would be disappointed each and every time, in each and every way? Why offer advice when no one would seek it? Why offer a relationship, where it wasn't wanted?

Lisa, Danny, Mark and his boyfriend Devon, were the first that had approached, and got to know her. Danny and Mark had been to Japan before, so they knew what kind of culture-shock she could be experiencing. To Kyoko's surprise, she had met Danny when they were both young. Not as young as she and Kuon were, but she had been about 10 years old and he 12, when they met. She was starting to feel the full force of Sho's fangirls at school, and Danny was suffering from the isolation that celebrity children often experience. She was a sweet little girl that didn't see the fame or anything that came with it. He was just another boy staying at the ryokan. A boy that Yayoi had asked Sho to be cordial to, and he of course refused on the premise that he didn't work there like Kyoko did. It was her job, not his.

Now here she was, living comfortably in Miami Florida, with more friends than she knew what to do with, perhaps a few that hoped for more. For the most part, she was happy, at least happier than she'd been in Japan and with more freedom to be the Kyoko she was now, with fewer work hours and higher pay. Well, maybe not fewer work hours, she had school, sponsors wanted her face for their products, and directors wanted her talent. It wouldn't be much longer until they also wanted her voice, Steven and Nina had taken care of that about a month ago when they'd added that little talent to her repertoire.

* * *

Danny and the others didn't know Kuon or Yuki, she'd never discussed that part of her past with others, so they had stayed a little longer than they'd planned. It took an angered Kyoko and a small argument for him to leave. He apologized for being overprotective or in her words, _**"You are not my owner. If I want them here, I will damned well have them stay as long as I choose!"**_. This was followed by a Nina and Steven deciding that perhaps Kyoko needed a little time without her precocious little sister, and reminded Maria of a video call she had _forgotten_ with her father and her grandfather. It wouldn't be that hard to get them involved in reining her in on this particular situation.

"Sorry..." Kuon murmured as Yuki prepared to go back to the hotel. She'd invited both to stay the night, but Kuon was the only one to accept.

She smiled softly and filled her teapot. She shook her head. "It's not a problem. He just sometimes tries to step in where he's not wanted." She sighed. "He needs to stop doing that. It's sending Lisa the wrong signals."

He furrowed his brow. "Lisa?"

Kyoko giggled and shook her head again. "The girl with the dark hair? They like each other, but sometimes Danny gets a little too protective of me and sends her the wrong message. He really likes her, but she seems to think he likes me because we dated."

Kuon nodded in understanding. "Are you dating anyone now?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No, I won't be after the release of _**Black Heavens**_. Its success or failure, will determine if I decide to go to Juilliard or not. I still would like to take some classes, but I don't want to step away from acting for too long."

"Juilliard?" He asked a little curiously. If they accepted her, she should definitely go. It was incredibly difficult to attend that particular school and if she got a scholarship... Well, that was quite an accomplishment in its own rite.

She nodded, leaning back into her chair as they sat at her kitchen counter. "Yeah, but they want to give me a scholarship for music. I don't like singing. I prefer acting and I really don't want to be forced to study something I don't enjoy." She sighed out and stared at her ceiling. "I don't know... I have thought of going to law school like my mother, but I'm really not interested in that either. Well, I don't dislike the idea as much as singing though..."

He nodded, impressed at all of her prospects. "I'm sure whatever you pick, you'll excel at, Kyoko. Just do what you love." He advised, thinking perhaps he should actually start looking into extending his own education. Maybe it would be a good idea to have something to fall back on if acting ever fell through for him. Maybe he should check into going to school too. It wouldn't be such a completely terrible idea.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

To say Lory was stunned at the declaration of his top star, would be a slight understatement. The boy had already made all of the arrangements and taken all of the necessary tests. Not to mention the fact that he'd already spoken to the counselor's of the school he'd enrolled in already. He never even dreamed it. The boy had enrolled in college and made arrangements to take the proper courses that would lead him to go to one of the most prestigious colleges of the arts in the world.

Of course Lory knew that Kyoko had initially been accepted for music, but once she actually went to speak to the counselor's and informed them that she preferred acting and film, they looked over her extensive resume and accepted her application for what she truly wanted. Was it a strange coincidence that Kuon would be attending a year ahead of her? Lory shook his head at that strange thought. He knew specifically that she decided to put her education first. Nina and Steve kept him updated on her personal life, and Kouki kept him updated on her professional advances. He didn't really hear much from Yukihito, because he was managing Kuon from afar while taking over Kotonami-san's agenda.

So, when Kyoko decided to rent an apartment during her second year of her four-year degree in Fine Arts, no one really suspected much. She did the same when she went to school in Florida. The fact that she didn't have the apartment in her name, really didn't raise any eyebrows. Not once did they think to look for the name Kyoko Hizuri. Had the pair actually lived in Japan, such a change would have instantly been noticeable to Lory. He had connections that alerted him to everything. In New York, not so much. He didn't have access to marriage license applications. He didn't have access to the private name change request records for the Social Security Office.

The fact that nothing was forwarded to him yet, really wasn't that much of a surprise, she'd been an American citizen for two years already and to keep something like that private was her prerogative. As far as notifying her employer of her marital status for her tax returns, well she kept that one marked single as it took out more money for her during tax season, giving her more money back in the end. It was the same for Kuon. Of course, he didn't need to change his name, Kyoko had decided to take his. At the age of 25, Kyoko Hizuri was given her diploma for her Bachelor's Degree in the Fine Arts, and everyone attending her graduation knew when they called her up. If they didn't believe their ears the first time, their eyes confirmed it when they saw Kuon pick her up and twirl her around, while kissing her, after the ceremony.

The pair had rekindled their friendship while Kuon attended his first year of college, and Kyoko finished up her classes that prepared her to attend Juilliard. Her first year of college, they dated. They dated like a real young couple, not celebrities. They went to movies. They enjoyed nights out dancing. They spent holiday breaks together, and they took road trips on long weekends together. Her second year, they eloped. Not even Kuu or Juli knew. Only one knew of their sneaky little trip to the courthouse during Spring Break, and the quick little one week honeymoon that they spent in the Caribbean at a high-end resort that was on its own little island, and Maria would treasure those photos. It blew Kyoko's memories of Guam completely away. Well, for more than just one reason, of course.

_**~fin~**_


End file.
